


Geass Reincarnated

by gamergirl101



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, OVA: Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Sam was a high school girl who enjoyed anime and pocky. She dreamed of meeting Suzaku in real life and marrying him. When she gets hit by a distracted driver, she wakes up as Julius Kingsley. With knowledge of the Akito the Exiled OVAs and some of her fangirl memories, can Sam defeat the E.U. while wooing her guard? She will do what it takes to win Suzaku over, even if it means preventing Lelouch from resurfacing.





	1. Prologue: What if?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Code Geass or anything else someone may own. I was inspired by those reincarnation stories and wanted to write my own version. This one...I am going to create a great love story! Guys, stop hating Suzaku! :P

Come around. I have a story to tell you. This is going to sound very crazy, but...I died.   
...  
...  
...

Well, I used to be a teenager girl named Sam. I always adored anime shows. While most normal girls go out to malls and talk to their boyfriends, I was the girl who sits on the couch curled up watching my favorite show while snacking on strawberry pocky. I was the girl who cosplayed and daydreamed about Suzaku Kururugi 24/7. I dreamed of meeting him and holding his hands. I dreamed of being his bride. But, that was reality. I couldn't.  
...  
...  
...

The last thing I remembered before dying, before the car hit my frail human body, was being late to school. I then see black...


	2. 1. I am Julius Kingsley... Wait what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was a high school girl who enjoyed anime and pocky. She dreamed of meeting Suzaku in real life and marrying him. When she gets hit by a distracted driver, she wakes up as Julius Kingsley. With knowledge of the Akito the Exiled OVAs and some of her fangirl memories, can Sam defeat the E.U. while wooing her guard? She will do what it takes to win Suzaku over, even if it means preventing Lelouch from resurfacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Code Geass or anything else someone may own. I was inspired by those reincarnation stories and wanted to write my own version. This one...I am going to create a great love story! Guys, stop hating Suzaku! :P

Sam had woken up with a side-splitting headache. She opened her eyes to a pretty elegant room. The first thing she noticed was the fact that only one of her eyes were open. This can’t a hospital or my room. _Where the heck am I? And did something happen with my eye_ , She thought to herself as she gently touched the eyepatch. _It does feel nice however. I’ll take it at least._

She slowly sat up and moved her hand to grab a hold of her long hair. It was a habit for her to twirl part of her hair. But her hand felt nothing. Her single eye widened in shock. “My hair is short?!” Sam quickly covered her mouth. Did she just sound like a man? She has to find a mirror.

Sam got out of bed to find something to see her appearance. She managed to find a small mirror, so it would have to do. She checked herself and gasped to realize two things: she was now a man and she was dressed in quite fabulous clothing. Her hair was now dark, short, and styled. Her eye was purple instead of her usual bright blue. She began to think about the hints she had noted so far.. _Elegant clothing, an eyepatch, looking like Lelouch,...and I’m on a train?_ Oh, right. By looking out the window, she found out where she was due to the rapid moving outside.

She was in deep thought of what was happening. Suddenly, it had hit her. “I’m Julius Kingsley? THE Julius Kingsley?” _I’m in Code Geass. Well, I’m in Akito the Exiled. So, that means…_ She gets a grin on her face. She was starting to prance around the room. _Suzaku is here too! This is a dream come true! Don’t wake me up from this sweet dream! I must talk with him. Yes, I’m going to tell him I love him and try to kiss him. Perfect!_

The new her had to stop herself. _Hold it! I can’t dance the whole time. I’m gonna do it now. Like right now!_ Sam still grinned like a dork as she started to walk toward the door. Her gloved hand reached for the golden doorknob. Before she could touch it, it moved as the door opened to reveal the man she had dreamed she would meet: Suzaku Kururugi.

His sharp green eyes were on her and she felt her heart stop. This wasn’t a dream for her.


	3. 2. I Try to Confess My Love to Suzaku

Sam wasn’t sure what to say or do, but stare at his green eyes. They appeared distant and cold. It was no surprise to her why he was like this. She knew why. This was going to be a challenge for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the knight say, “Lord Kingsley, do you need anything?”

What can she say to him? Should she try to flatter him? Invite him in for time alone? She wasn’t sure. She knew what he liked, but she cannot be able to tell him. _Why can’t I speak? This is SUZAKU, my dream man. Come on, Sam!_ She was starting to sweat nervously and blush.

Suzaku was giving her a concerned look, raising an eyebrow. Why was he seeing the male getting flustered and not answering a simple question. The Eleven repeated his question. “Lord Kingsley, do you need anything?” He crossed his arms.

The new her finally gotten the courage to say something. “..Is lunch ready, Suzaku?” Outside, she was grinning like dork and sweating so much. Deep down however, she was mentally complaining. _Are you serious, right now?! He is going to think I’m an idiot or worse now! Really nice._

The brunette blinked, hearing Julius’s reply finally. It is just for lunch? Well, he cannot question why he would ask that. He bowed. “Lunch will be ready in five minutes, Lord Kingsley.”

She could taste the sightless venom in the male’s voice. Sam knows for sure that no matter what she says, he is going to be rough around the edges with her. 


End file.
